ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz: Episode 4
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: On Halloween Night Fall Appears: The Worst Alien Borther's: Alien Gunz Prologue A sound's of silents, Japan will celebrating Halloween as the right time has come midnight. All the house's was decorating with scary and yummy treats like candy, pumkin and also chocolate. Children's ready with their scary costumes, some of them wear Ghost costumes, Skelaton costumes, Frankensteins which is the star of a horror series once and also Zombie. The moon was only half as crescent, greatly enough to shine it's light to the city to make it bright. Now that the devil was defeated by Ultraman, there's no more to be afraid by tke kid's, their parent's will be with them for anything. But not for this brother's of Aliens, one is a Mummy and one is a Frankenstiens, they are the alien who was alive back by Dark device to terrified the childrens around. "Since the parent's can't go to hell...our plan is to take all the fun memory from the children's, they can't have fun anymore...and also pick up one of them..." said the Mummy "Yeah...pick up what...? ask Frankensteins "Pick of the childrens and use this doll's we got from boss..." "Are they too young to use it...?" "Who care's, evil never use on age...now then, shall we collect's them all...now?" "Yeah..." Chapter 1 The night of a halloween day has come, the childrens wearing a cute and scary outfit to collects candy and sweets from house to house along the road. They all have fun collecting what they ever want's it, some of them collects and put in a basket which a pumpkin head shape full of sweet treats. Lot's of them come to an young lady house, they push the button which sound a halloween ringtone to welcoming the kid's so that he owner of the house knew they have come. "Trick or Treat...!" said the children's "Ohh, how adorable you all, very cute costumes...now, here's the candy and sweets..." said the young lady, she put all the candy each on the pumpkin head basket "Thank You..." said the kid''s again'' The kid's walked away to other house's for the next tricker treat, who knows something new was about to happen, as the Mummy and the Frankensteins about to sells some new candy and sweets to all the childrens, it's part of they plan somehow. While that at the Freedom Nest, Elly spotted a minus energy get drawing since yesterday, it's on the Area where the kid's collecting sweets. Captain Reina seems wan't to suprised her team, something much more funny for them to wear some scary outfit. "This minus energy...sure look from the Shinjiku Hills, but it come from the area..." said Elly "Hmm, it's about time to investigated the area..." "Nakamura...you and the other's go investigated that area..." "Yes, all i ever wanted, Let's Go now...!" said Shotarou, the other's member's including Commander itself followed him "Urm, wait. You all can't go with the outfit like that...you know what is the day it is...?" ask Reina "Oh yeah, it's Halloween right..!?" said Kaiba "Ohh..yeah..." the other's just nodded "Hehe, you guys must put your scary and cute costume's especially called Marina and Haruto also, they must know about this since Haruto will be joining the Self Defence Force three days more..." "Okay..." the Member's each wear they own special costume's for halloween not for that, they all look funny somehow "I guess i'm to old to wear costume's you know..." said Commander Nakamura Chapter 2 Back at Touzen City, Haruto partically wearing something goodlooking outfit for Halloween this time, a orange costumes, purple throusers and boot's which the end of the boot point up like a evil Ultraman and he wear's his head a pumpkin with smiling face. While his grandfather didn't like much Halloween, he only wear costume's for Zombie. "You know i don't like Halloween much..." said Kaze to hsi Grandson, Haruto "Yeah i know, but at least enjoy it...grandpa..." replied Haruto "This pumpkin head should scare any other kid's...haha to have fun of course..." "Well, you should go now, this is the right time, you wan't to invited Marina...?" "Of course..." Haruto wean't off to the door to the Suzuki house, he tap the door and saw something beautiful, a catwoman costume's wore by Marina. She wear a cat ear's, black costume's, a boot's and have a tail too. "Woo...." Haruto in his dream back "Do you like it...?" ask Marina "Ye...yeah...i like it....should we go..." "Let's go...the kid's is waiting, so are the FEARS..." Marina hold's Haruto hand, like a perfect couple, they both walked to the minus energy area Meanwhile, the FEARS riding their special car, the Mitsubishi Triton with a special upgrade for weapon and mission. Commander Nakamura, Nakajima and Sousuke Kaiba were driving the car. "Roarrr.....!!" Commander Nakamura, who wearing a Frankensteins costume's trie's to scare Nakajima and Kaiba but it didn't work "That outfit look Hensem to you, commander..." said Nakajima, he wears a vampire costume's "Why do we have to put on our costume's in the middle of our investigations...?" Kaiba really unlike much the costume's he wear, a wearwolf "Ahh, c'mon Kaiba...you just make an excuses for not wearing the costume's, the werewolf sure suit's you..." The Kid's were playing with the friend's, relative and other's, behind the pine three and everywhere. This are the memorible time and the happiness of their life. Bur one couldn't stand of something, they will erase all of their happiness, the brother's will come. "Shotarou...where are you...?" ask Commander Nakamura "Playing with the kid's whatelse...?" "It's time for our investigation...c'mon, meet us at the red pointing spot of area..." "Okay" Shotarou run off to the minus energy place Chapter 3 While walking holding each other hand, Haruto mind was thinking about his decesion to return back to Japan Air Force, wailing why he done it, he didn't know. But for sure, he will help FEARS on their mission to investigated the negative energy on the Halloween area. "Are sure Haruto...? It's been a while, why you return...?" ask Director Tsugita Haruno "Heart's sometime change, i'm not return because of the inccident happen to me five years ago, but i return because i love to help people out..." replied Haruto "Than, if that true, your permission is granted. I always knew you would come back for us..." "Thank You, General Tsugita..." "It's been a while since i kept that name..." "You should, you still our general..." "Heh...Lieutenant Haruto..." "Haruto..." "Haruto..." "Haruto..." "Haruto...hey, Haruto...!" one slap willed on Haruto face, Marina seem's to be angry with Haruto, although she didn't knew Haruto was in dream "Uh, Im sorry...im dreaming again..." "What are you thinking...?" "No...since i returned, i tought Kenzaki wouldn't like it, he just seems happy if i quite, the last mission he got with me, i the one who mess up..." "Hey! If anyone didn'y agree on your returned, they should talk to me...hehe..." "Lieutenant Marina...do hear me...?" "Yes, i hear you...Commander Nakamura..." "Now, start investigated....we on our way..." They arrive on the park where the Halloween festival was held, lot's of children's wearing cute costume's of themselve, they were playing each other of game of tag. One of them are a pumpkin head teenage boy, Haruto also joining them playing together, the kid's were seem happy while running from Haruto. "Who's the pumpkin head man...huh..?" said Haruto while chasing the kid's happily, he simply belived kid's has all the happy memory they had in they time. "Haruto...! We in the middle of the investigation...you shouldn't playing around like that...you are grown up boy..." "Haha...well, this kid's need to be happy on Halloween, it's not wrong we have a little time with them..." Chapter 4 While the kid's were playing, chassing each other on the game name tag, two unknown people who costume's themself as a Mummy, and his friend who played rhe role of Frankenstein's push a cart which is full of candy and sweet's for the children. Who knew they are the good guys or the bad guys. "Come here, come here kid's, haha...we will give away some new candy and sweet's..." said the Mummy "Come here, come here...they are delecious..." shouted the Frankensteins "Yeah...yeahhh..." the kid's run toward's them with happy face "Free candy....?" ask the children's "Of course..." "Yeahh...i one some...." "Huh, free candy..." said Haruto, he quickly wear his mask and tried to get at least one candy He run to the children's, to the Mummy, he hope's that he got some candy, without Marina knewing he's is gone. "Hey..hey can i get some too...?" ask Harutp along with the other Children's "Sorry...this candy and sweet's only for children's, Adult's aren't allowed too..." said the Mummy, he ws busy giving away all the candy while been watch by Frankensteins "Ah man..." Haruto walked back three steps in disappointed, he didn't get any candy. He opened his Pumpkin mask and stared at the Mummy. Only that he's is shock when looking at the mirror beside's the Mummy and his friend, they actually don't exist, they only appeared in the real worl but not in the mirror, they just like Ghost. While Haruto was starring at the Mummy, he noticed Haruto is watching him and he knew Ultraman also too. He turn his head toward Haruto and quickly trun back. "Now now...that's all! Our of my way...!" said the Mummy, he push his cart which they are Candy and Sweets left to the tunnel, which lead's everyone to the Minus Energy place, Commander Nakamura, Prof Nakajima and Kaiba already there investigated, so the Mummy use the secret path to enter. Haruto chase the two weird being, they act almost comfuse him something, someone has Dark Live them somehow. Marina shock Haruto run passes him, around to the tunnel, she's called Haruto but Haruto didn't noticed her appearance. "Haruto...?" "Haruto...!" said Marina "Whe're did he go...?" "Urr, hey...where do you get this...?" ask Marina to the little girl, she seem's tasting the Candy "At the mummy...he gave free candy and sweet's, uh i got some extra and i tought i want to gave to my sister, but she's didn't like candy..so i wan't to give to you..." "Ohh, you are a good girl...Thank You..." Marina take's the candy and noticed Haruto was gone "Ermm...this is delecious..." Marina have a little taste of the Candy she got from the little girl Chapter 5 At the small broken bridge, beside's it was a land, a land which has no thing's build there except a minus energy was spotted by Nakajima invention's. They all just investigated without entering the brifge gate which is broken. "Hmm, well there's nonthing here's except the gate is broken a part...it's was peaceful place..." said Kaiba "But the energy was here, i just knew it..." Nakajima tried to belived the Commander and Nakajima "Maybe your technology is broken...?" "Nonsense! My invention's never failed yet...." Soon, while they having a conversation, the fresh site which is free without any building's was seen a giant pumpkin suddenly appeared in the middle of the site. They all shock knowing something fishy was going on, they knew it must be the minus energy was drown the Pumpkin to appeared. "When the heck the pumpkin appeared...?" "I don't know, but it's not safe right now...me must returned back to the captain and give the newest report..." said the Commander Insert Song, Fear Of The Soul Meanwhile, Haruto was seen trying to catch the Mummy and the Frankensteins in the tunnel, but he didn't give he chase them both until he walk into a door which is bright with some light. Haruto opened the lock door and he enter a strange house, it's has an antic Furniture, but they all was cover by spider webs as a result they are all old, Haruto walked sofly in odered not to make the Mummy noticed his appearance. He bring out his Lock Spark, he take a Keychain Doll's from his Purple throuser's, he place the doll shoulder to his Lock Spark. "Kaiju Live!" "Kemur Jin!" Haruto suddenly transform into a black creature with a pointing hole on his head, he has four eye and he can run as fast as a running man. "Guess this thing can help me through finding the Mummy...he's not a Mummy btu a ghost..." said Haruto, he hold the Lock Spark tightly Kemur Jin walked to the stair's, gained an courage so much to walked on a scary house. While he was walking on the second floor, a door just opened up itself infront of him, he tought that it must be a ghost. "I'm not afraid, im not afraid..." He enter the door, it's was full of light, he enter it slowly to the light and caught himself was in a playground in other dimension, it was sunny but instead in the real world it was still night. A group of children's wearing a pointing hat was playing with a branches from the tree, Haruto seems noticed something was fishy since the appearnce of the Mummy and he didn't know why they are kid's here in other dimension. "Hey, hey...kid's! Where are we...?" ask Haruto When the children's turn back, Haruto shocking to see their face was all white like ghost, but they still human's. The three of them standing up and come closer to Haruto but suddenly ran away like they are monster behind Haruto. "Wait...what just happened?" "Hahahaha...!" A evil laugh come from Haruto behind and it was an Alien work, he was all black and some uniqued body features, his eye start to flash yellow and shot Haruto using a flash eye, Haruto suddenly fainted for a moment. Chapter 6 Back at the Freedom Nest, Elly was suprised, noticed the minus energy is getting high and higher in second's, someone must have use some dark power for evil and to kidnaped something. "Wow...he's not kidding....the energy is getting higher and higher..." said Elly "What...who is our enemy anyway...?" Captain Reina only sit on her captain's chair In the path where no one was there, the path lead's to the Director's room in Freedome Nest, it also lead's to Every member's room, Marina was seen sleep walking while she just wear a singlet and a short pants, he walk in her dreams. Luckly, Kaiba was there who just buying a can of soda from the Drink's machine, when he turn his head to the left, he sense someone has walk to the corner. He follow the unknown being, when he turn right he saw Marina walks without knowing where she was doing, she smiles happily like's she was in a dream. When Kaiba tried to stop her, he shake her twice, Marina also fainted after that. After a long night, she finaly awakes from her dream and start to go to the FEARS base. "A candy and sweets...?" ask Captain Reina alongside with other's member "Yes, the Mummy gave all the free candy and sweets to the children, somehow Haruto was disappointed he didn't get one, the candy is only for children's..." replied Marina "You got one too...?" "Yes, i got form the little girl, she got extra one..so she gave me..." "So, the conclusion is...the candy has made Marina or the kid's receive it become sleep walker, that is because, she's in the dream's not the real world..." said Nakajima "Wait, if that happen to Marina, then the other kid's must have sleep walking too, they must have go to the Big pumpkin head...!" Commander Nakamura wanted a permission to go save the children's before it too late. "Permission is granted..." said Captain Reina "Let's go...!" The other's as well as Marina also went on the mission, even so she's only had seven week's left on her trainning before she could join the Force Engage Attack And Rescue Squad. In the pumpkin head layer, Haruto awakes from his fainted, he found himself was not in the costume's anymore, he only wears white shirt and short pants. He just couldn't belived he's in a capsule, where he shock's something, his Lock Spark and the other Keychain Dolls especially Taro was at the single table. He stamp's his head slowly to the glasses, soon the door just opened, a Mummy just come in ignoring Haruto's in the capsule. "Woi...! Woi...! What are you want to do with that boy...?!" ask Haruto, he starts to get angry at the Mummy The Mummy pull slowly the boy ear, a swurl of rainbow come out from the boy ear to the Mummy mouth, he was sucking all the boy memories of beeing a Children's. The boy suddenly fainted away, he also turn white like other's when Haruto at the play ground. "Woi...!" "Hmm! Adult's, they just didn't realised, they are not precious anymore...!" said the Mummy "What are you...?" "I am Alien Gunz, thats my brother, the Frankenstein, our master have Dark Live us back to live...we once a Keychain dolls, when we discover that you also weild the power of the spark, we should keep you, that way you can't Ultra Live back..." "Let me out...! Let me out...!" "Hahaha...haha..!" the Mummy opened the door and disappeared Chapter 7 The glass capsule where Haruto was trap start to smoke gas which can pollute human to fainted somehow, the smoke come out by little spread from the bottom. Haruto knocking the capsule and hoping it can broken out but none of his wish will ever come true. "Uhuk, uhuk...!" Haruto start to can't breath now due to the smoke. He look at his Spark Lens and the Dolls, he lost his hope forever. Mitsubishi Chester one, two and three flew at their maximum speed to the Minus energy, their landed their jet far from the broken bridge, the pumpkin still there but some of the children's sleep walking to the pumpkin. "Kid's no...! Don't go in there...it's dangerous...!" Commander Nakamura tried to help the children by stopping their way "Uhh! C'mon wake up....!" said Kaiba "Children's..please wake up..!" Marina also there coming to helo the other's, but all of their work are just for nonthing, the children's are all on their dream, they couldn't hear any word from them "If this keep happening..we all doom...!" Ultraman Taro suddenly awoke from his fainted, he realised he was trap and was kidnaped by someone. He stare at the boy who was almost fainted on the smoke and he shock too see Haruto was the boy in there. "Haruto...!" "Uhuk! Uhuk...!" Haruto cought Chapter 8 The children's cry out to return to the Pumpkin head but it just denied by FEARS that the Pumpkin are not save or protectfull, it is evil inside of it. The ground start's to shake for unknown reason, all of them began to loose their balance and fell for a moment. "What was that..?" ask Kaiba "I don't know, they must have something to do with the pumpkin head..." "Kid's please, listen to us...! That pumpkin head is not you place to live...!" "Face it...They all live in this pumpkin..." said the voice on the Pumpkin head "You...you that mummy guy who gave the Candy and sweets to the children's and to our comrade's and also disappointed Haruto's...!" said Shotarou The FEARS and the kid's laugh to Shotarou joke's, but the Mummy firing his eye beam to them, an explosion happen but they all save. "Shut up you Mummy...!" Kaiba show off his Rizer Shooter and shot to the Mummy, the laser's hit the Mummy causing him to disappared nowhere. "Geez, he's gone...." "Let's get this children's get out of here, it's to dangerous..." all the children's fainted somehow,some of them just return to the real world rather from the dream "What are we doing here...?" ask the kid's "Where are we...?" "Well, you all osmehow sleepwalking and coem here, we here to rescue you..." "Wow...! FEARS...i didn't expected they will come here in Halloween, yehh..." The kid's cheer for them, the human force happily played with them but quickly become serious due to the Mummy must be alive, the shot sometime's didn't killed the enemy. Chapter 9 Before they could leave the place, the energy got higher and higher for a second, Elly sense something. It's not a monster or Alien but somehow they are Hundred's or Thousand's of Monsters, but she just couldn't spotted which area they were hide. "Captain, this is not something we come about..." said Elly "What do you mean...?" ask Captain Reina "Somehow i feel there's a lot of Monster but they are prisoner somewhere in the Pumpkin head...and also a a scanned a Strong energy of light also got inprison..." "Ultraman...?" "No...i don't think thats Ultraman...or could be..." Suddenly, the monitor automaticaly opened as Commander Nakamura connect his Pulse Connecter to the FEARS headquaters. "Captain, the Pumpkin head eye start to flash red...troubles coming...!" said Nakamura "What...!?" The Pumpkin head eye which is red start to flash. "Now....! Run...!" The FEARS member's hold the kid's and run away before anything bad happen, they have just save the kid's life except Haruto's still in the Pumpkin with Taro. The children's run along with Commander Nakamura, Kaiba, Nakajima and Marina, Nakamura lift one of the children to his back and run as fast as they could. The Pumpkin began to suck into the ground, although they are some kid's still in the Pumpkin but they had no chance to save them again. "There's still some children's in the Pumpkin...why we can't go save them..!?" said Marina "We can't just go in there..what about the might be a trap..." said Nakamura "Ultra Physic...!" shouted Taro The capsule where Haruto was in opened it's door after Taro's use his special power, Haruto fell down dizzing due to the Gas the Mummy had put in. Haruto crawl slowly to reach his Lock Spark, he can't change into other Keychain Doll of Monster as he knew the Pumpkin is sucking down to the ground. "Haruto..! There's no time...!" said Taro He reach his Lock Spark but he's a little restless to hold the Spark lens tightly, Taro only hope he can do it. Haruto's finally hold his transformation item. Chapter 10 Before the Pumpkin head was suck into the ground, before it could reach it crown, it suddenly got up back for some reason. The Pumpkin head just went up. "Huh...?" Nakajima comfuse Ultraman Reuz come out from the ground pushing back the Pumpkin head out, the children's cheer for Reuz arrival, he place the pumpkin infront of him. "Ultraman Reuz! There's still some kid's left in the pumpkin...!" said Marina "Okay! Now his name is Reuz...! Nice..." said Kaiba Reuz nod what Marina's said to him. Adventually, the Mummy and his brother Frankensteins come out jumping from the pumpkin mouth, they landed on the ground where it's like a higher place from FEARS landing their fighter's jet. "Ultraman...!" said the Mummy "Brother, in odered to terrified the human's and don't make our boss angry with us...let i fight Ultraman..." replied the Mummy Brother The Alien finally change into his true form, and rise bigger infront of Reuz. "My name...is Alien Gunz..." "Why do you wan't to steal Children's childhood memory...?" ask Haruto. In his Ultra form, Human's couldnt' understand or hear what are they talking but only Taro who hear it "Adult's has no right to take care of kid's, why didn't they had killed them...Kid's are more precious than any other things..." replied the Alien "If you say so, than you also have no right to take care of them..." "What made you think of that...?" "Is it because, Adult's are the most important part of Children's life, without them...kid's have nowhere but become a bad person...!" Reuz took fighting stance and ready to fight Alien Gunz. Gunz first run toward Reuz and about to deliverd a punch, Reuz rise his right hand a caught Gunz punch with single outtake. Another punch was released by Gunz but he also caught it easily. Reuz hitting Gunz using his head to Gunz head, he quickly released the Alien hands. "Dirty tricks...Ultraman...!" Alien Gunz gotten angry Chapter 11 Alien Gunz turn around and brought a Galactic weapon, it come from nowhere or where he hide the weapon is still unknown. "Gun...?" said Haruto "Gunz Shot...!" The Gunz genius released a powerful shot from his gun, the bullet's was faster that any other normal gun that human use. Reuz cross his arm into an "X" formation and receipt the bullet, it explode infront of Reuz arm. "Uh, the bullets are explosive..." The alien shot another bullets, the bullets fast movement hit Reuz on the shoulder's, Reuz kneeing on the ground hurting his left shoulder. He stand up again, stare at Alien Gunz, causing him to attack Reuz again with more bullets shooting by him. "Same attack...wouldn't be the same again..." replied Haruto Reuz dodge roll to infront, in slowmotion sequence, he dodge the attack easily. He rise back, a strong punch hitting Alien Gunz chest, he was sent back to the back. Then, Reuz throw another punch to Gunz face, he fell again to the gorund. "O, ouch...!" "Why did you do that...!?" ask Gunz "Huh...?" Haruto look comfuse, an Alien can speak English well and also non aggeresive Reuz jump higher and doing a backfleep kick, his right leg hitting Gunz head again, a flames or it's dust come out as a results of the kick. "You pay for this Ultraman...!" Not for a second, Gunz fly up high to space, leaving everyone including his brother alone on Earth. Insert Song, Ginga No Uta In odered to catch Alien Gunz, Reuz also fly away to space, his flight was like a Superjet, unnatural speed. Not even a human could created a space jet or flying jet as fast as that. "I'm suprise...he's fast....!" said Shotarou The light chase the evil alien, but a tricky trick was use by Gunz, he lept away to the back after Reuz flying toward the moon, Gunz released a super shot to Reuz, the shot hit Reuz causing a big explosion with all flame around. Alien Gunz knewing Ultraman has died, no other species would avoid the shot, not even Ultraman. "Hhpm..." Gunz smile, tought Reuz has died in the explosion "Hurrrrrrmmm...!" Reuz flying through the explosive flame. Gunz was wrong about Ultraman died. "What...!?" "Huarghhhhhh...!" Haruto about to released Reuz new techniques Chapter 12 Reuz cross his arm to his crystal of light on his head along with a purple light flew to his crystal. Reuz "Omni Slash!" He released a violet light energy from his head crystal of light, the attack was also fast just like Gunz galactic gun bullets. Alien Gunz tried to run from the attack, but his speed was no match for the attack and Omni Slash hit Alien Gunz, ending him with a big explosion on space. While on Earth, FEARS already saw the explosion from the space and knewing Reuz has won again the battle. Soon, a glitter of light coming from the explosion, forming the Pumpkin head and it's revealed inside of it, the left children's played with Haruto. "How come Haruto..inside of the pumpkin...he's not a kid's.." said Commander Nakamura "Well, sometime's he doesn't count on age...hehe..." "Haha" "Haha" "Haha" The member's laugh to Marina joke's, they quickly got serious back. Haruto was thank by FEARS for saving the kid's, tought he was the one who destroy Alien Gunz but no one know his secrets but Marina and Taro. "Haruto...we done a great battle...Alien Gunz didn't survive that new attack..." said Taro "Yeah...but there's one Gunz that still survive...i think.." "That's would leave us one question, where did he go now...?" Chapter 13 In the dark place on Shinjiku Hills, Alien Gunz teleport himself to the dark layer where they seen a lot of Action figure was in row on the shelves. "I'm sorry master...but Ultraman Reuz are a strong warrior..how are we gonna destroy him...?" "Hmmm..." "Master...?" The unknown dark being walked to the shelves of the figure's he kept, and pick one of them. He walk back to Alien Gunz with a monster doll. "Give this...to the right person to hold the great power of the Space Beast..." "I will...the next plan will never failed..." "Don't...let our master down..." said the Unknown dark being "Yes..." The Dark being give a known space beast that once we know he was defeated by our Warrior's of light heroes, Ultraman Nexus until now, it is unknown where he is. "Destroy Kobe and Ultraman's...Nosferu...!" An Ultra Keychain Doll was seen, he turn back because of the loud noise come from the dark being voice. All went pitch Black, as the candle where it first light up was blown away as the wind start to enter the dark layer. Epilogue Keychain Doll Theater Special! The curtains opened up, showing all the Keychain Doll's that Haruto's collect and found. All of them are monster and only one Ultraman doll. "Haa, i am King Goldras...today host will be me and Reigubas..." said Goldras doll "Yes..." "So, Reigubas how is the episode working by our creater Apexz...?" "Good...but i wan't to know the next episode, what will happen...?" "I don't know, but we just have to wait for him to get some ideas..." "Now, let'a meet our friends, Kemur Jin, err..our new friend, Hyper Kyrieloid...and Gomora..." "Wait how about the new one...?" ask Reigubas Doll "We are the fan monster, i'm Gorzelium Doll, and my sidekick, Ezpadas Doll..." "Sid....sidekick...?" "See, i'm the first monster appeared in the first episode, so you must be my sidekick...because you appeared iin episode two..." "Owhh..." "Okay, okay...now let's meet our Hero that once defeated us and former foes of us....Ultraman Taro...!" said Goldras Doll "Hai, kid's. I'm Ultraman no six also known as Ultraman Taro...one of member's of Ultra Kyodai or Ultra Brothers..." "So Taro, what do you think the next episode will come...did Haruto's will face Nosferu doll or Alien Gunz...?" "I don't know, the writters Apexz didn't start his new Episode yet..." "Then, what is you purpose entering the Commedy of Keychain Doll Theater Special...!" said all the monster and Alien dolls "I just wan't to big again..." said Taro with sad voice Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Apexz